starpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Magenta's Dagger
Crunch! Crunch! My black paws thudded upon the autumn leaves as they crackled like fire. It was a foggy night, nice time for hunting. Maybe perhaps the fog could help me to satisfy my hunger by cloaking me in its shadow. Listening to every noise I suddenly hear a twig snap behind the bush in front of me. I slowly sneak a peek at what made the noise. A young rabbit sat chewing on some clover. Now I know what your thinking, a rabbit isn't much, but it's what I've got. I pounced on my prey leaves flew in every direction, exploding like a volcano. As soon as I landed on the rabbit I rolled over it, and sank my fangs in. The rabbit's body went limp in my mouth and I swallowed it whole. It's not easy being a werewolf you know. "Oh my god" I whispered to myself. It's something around eleven o'clock and I'm not home! What if Mom finds out? I'll be dead. I start an easy trot going south the opposite of the way I'd come. All of the suddent I spy something shiny in the grass and change my direction to go check it out. Once I'm standing where I saw it I bat some leaves away with my huge paw and look at my find. It's a compass! A silver compass. I know I have to leave as soon as I see it. Silver ... werewolves ... THEY DONT MIX. I step back slowly and start to turn when I bump into something soft. Turning around as frightened as can be I see a paunchy man behind me. I dont know who the man is or what his name is so I decided to call him Fat Bob. Fat Bob is wearing silver armor from head to toe, he has a huge net with silver lacing and whats worse a gun probably with silver bullets. Now I'm pretty freaked as you might assume. "Well, hello there" Fat Bob drawled. Standing there petrified, I thought, wait a second ... this is California. I dont know many people who drawl in California. Then it hit me, pale skin and a red tint to his eyes Fat Bob isn't a good sign. I bet you he's from Transylvania. "Stay away" I snarled fiercley slowly backing up. "Never" he grinned revealing the most hideous fangs I'd ever seen. Then the worst thing possible happened .. he aimed his gun. The sound of the bullet coming out was so hard to describe but I remember in that split second I blinked and Fat Bob was gone. I gasped as soon as I felt the bullet wedge itself into my shoulder. "Ahhh!" I cried as the pain made the blood flow. To survive there is only one thing to do .. RUN. I had been trotting earlier but now I was galloping. Well, because of my shoulder I was more of gallop limping ... whatever you call it. I reached the woods near my house and immeadiately phased into a human again. I ran up to the porch and fell down screaming in pain. Finally a light turned on two minutes later, and my big sister Autumn came rushing out. Autumn is eighteen and she works at a hospital. So she scooped me up and ran to the hospital with me in her arms. You see, Autumn is the only one in my family who knows I'm a wolf. Autumn and I .. we're a team and we stick together forever! Oh my goodness! I forgot to mention Autumn is a wolf too, except she's not a black wolf like me she's snow white. The next few hours of my life were all a blur. Doctors rushed around me trying to save me. The next thing I knew I was awake in my own bed. No, it wasn't a dream. It was all real ... it had happened. After I was all better Autumn must of carried me home. I yawned and rolled out of my bed. Glancing at my clock I noticed it was two in the morning! "God no.." I groaned. On Monday mornings, or really, any morning I have trouble getting back to sleep. So I sit up in my bed, slump, then sigh and dress myself for school. Hmm .. Let me see .. Should I wear my converse and my ripped blue jeans topping it off with my favorite purple T-Shirt? Or maybe I could wear my black leather boots, black and gold shorts, and black shirt with a skull on it. I decided to go with the first one. I even added a special touch with my blue pearl earrings. Guess what? I hate school and I always will. I've always been such an oddball. Most kids have tons of friends and never get teased. Opposite me .. I've got on friend, Sofia, and I'm always being teased. Ever sense first grade I loved drawing werewolves. I didn't even know I was a werewolf! A group of the girls and some boys mixed in would walk up to me and think they're so smart and so cool. Probably they'd say something like " Oh Mangenta I LOVE your werewolf ... NOT! I can't believe your so retarded. You think werewolves are real? They're not!" and whenever they do that it REALLY ticks me off. Once I got suspended because, Amber, the leader of all the girls walked up to me and started dissing me. And guess how I reacter to that? I actually told her that she wouldn't know the half of it and I punched her in the nose! Enough of my tales! I must get Autumn so I can tell her about Fat Bob. I very quietly sneaked past my little brother Dylan's room, past Mom's room, and Autumn's room. Wondering why I didn't say Dad? Mom and Dad divorced when I was only three years old. Okay I don't really like to talk about the divorce so moving on. It was only two in the morning so I decided, because I had the chance, to go hunting. I tiptoed downstairs as quiet as a mouse, and snatched my watch off the dining table. After my watch was on my wrist I scampered out of the house and into the woods. I slowly phased into a wolf. My nose stretched out and grew hair on it, my fingernails turned to claws, my hands turned to paws, and then ... well from there it's hard to describe. Venturing deeper into the woods I heard a branch break. I knew it, today was my lucky day for hunting! I trotted up to a clearing where I saw a beautiful baby fawn. I really do hate killing such pretty life but I knew I must. The baby fawn was sleeping and it must've lost its mother so this would be an easy kill. Crouching, just about ready to pounce the daddy deer jumped out at me. He started grunting. I wanted to kill him fast, if the fawn woke up there goes another good meal! The deer came charging at me and tried to hit me with his antlers. While he was doing this, I managed to jump behind him. My claws raked his back and I dug them in through the fur to the skin. I clawed my way up to his neck while he was bucking and rearing just like a horse. Man this guy was strong... but not strong enough. Sinking my fangs in was such a delight this was my biggest kill ever! I wanted to save this guy for later so I dragged him over behind a tree and started prowling towards the fawn. Sneakily I hid behind a bush then when the time was right, I jumped. This time I sliced the fawn's neck and then dragged her over by her father. "Time to go back to the house" I murmured to myself as I started running. By the time I got to my house it was seven in the morning. I needed to find Autumn ... I ran as fast as a bullet to her room. "Autumn! Autumn! Wake up!" I screeched. "Uh?" she breathed. I sat on her bed. "Autumn the vampires are going to be coming, I ran into one in the forest the other day, and he shot me" I whispered. Instantly she sat up. "I think we should go to our lair" she muttered. Autumn approached her bookshelf and pulled back one book called Wolfology and the bookshelf slid sideways revealing a tunnel. Autumn and I started walking downstairs. Sitting in a chair by the fireplace I thought about what had happened in our secret lair. Autumn had found a book about vampires and we discovered a secret page. The page said that vampires were going to try to take over. I couldn't read more it was to strange to scary. Peering into the fire I decided to visit my brother Dylan. I looked at my watch and saw that it was ten at night! Dylan would be asleep by now, I mean he's only six years old. I stood up and tiptoed into Dylan's room. Looking at his hair I noticed how shiny it was. Dylan was sooo adorable he was like a little angel. I patted my baby brother's brown hair and smiled. Wait .. what the heck!? Dylan does not have brown hair it's black! I pulled down the covers and saw that in Dylan's place there were hundreds of cockroaches! They were in the shape of his body! "Autumn!!" I screamed. I heard pounding on the stairs and Autumn flew into the room. "What the hell is going on?!!" she shouted in my ear. "Autumn Dylan is gone!" "What are you talking about Magenta? How can he be gone!" Autumn snarled. "We have to find him, Autumn, stay here. I'll be back around seven thirty" I whispered "I won't let you go alone I'm coming with you" Autumn said. "Fine come on Autmn" I murmured. I ran out of the room and galloped down the stairs. Running onto the porch I glanced into the woods. Then I jumped off the porch and phased in the middle of my jump. Autumn tramped behind me, her white fur glinting in the moon's light. Suddenly I heard crying and it sounded like Dylan. "Stop" I muttered to Autumn as we both slid to a hault. "Please! What do you want with me? I'm only six! Help!!" Dylan screamed. I glanced around the trees and spotted Dylan struggling from a woman's grip. "Shut it you insufferable child!" the woman growled. I ran out in front of the woman. "What the heck do you think your doing?!" I yelled. "Who is this little thing? Well I"m Myrna. Now go away!" the woman yapped. "Unhand him!" I barked. "Ummm NO!" Myrna said as her skin whitened and fangs grew. Autumn was standing behind the trees still and she phased back into a human. As I tackled Myrna Autumn ran out and carried Dylan away. Myrna bit me and my claws ripped a gash in her face. Then I came around and bit her neck tearing the flesh. She went limp and I dragged her behind a tree. I phased into a human and sprinted back to my house. Autumn was leaning over Dylan in his bed. "Is he okay?" I whimpered peering at his grimy bloody face. "He will be I just need to heal him one moment" Autumn muttered while balls of aura formed in her hands. She touched the cut on his forehead and it instantly healed. I sighed happy to know that my brother would be fine. Nodding to Autumn we both knew we'd better leave before Dylan awoke. We had missed school but we'd come up with something to tell Mom. I crept into my room silently knowing that I would have to tell Dylan I was a werewolf I just didn'y know how soon it would be. Chapter Two It was exactly four o'clock and Sofia and I were at the mall with my little brother Dylan. I hope I dont lose control and phase I know I know ... usually I dont but sometimes .. We were walking in the food area then I smelled meat. Oh no Sofia and Dylan didn't know I was a werewolf and I could feel myself phasing. I blinked and the next thing I knew .. people were running around screaming WOLF! WOLF! like maniacs. Crap I'd have a lot of explaining to do. I hurried to the food place and scarfed down the meat I mean I might as well. Scurrying away I knew I'd be in ENORMOUS trouble. I went behind a clothes rack and phased human. Then I saw Dylan and Sofia looking around for me so I sprinted over to them. "Where the hell did that wolf come from?" Sofia asked. "I'll tell you just follow me" I said grabbing her arm and Dylan's. We ran to the roof. I know weird right? Two tweleve year old girls with a six year old trying to keep up behind them. When we reached the roof I sighed. "I'm a werewolf" I said slowly as I phased. Sofia was frozen in shock eyes wide mouth open. Dylan began slowly backing up towards the end of the roof. "Watch out Dylan" I warned. Dylan didn't listen .... he kept backing up untill he lost his balance and fell off screaming. "Oh my god ..." Sofia and I said at the same time. I phased into a human. "I'll come up with a story to tell my mom" I said sadly. As soon as I got home I went to my mom. "Mom Dylan got lost and you should probably call the police" I murmured. "What do you mean Dylan is lost?" she laughed. "This is not a joke mother!" I said. My mom whipped out her cell and dialled the police. "Yes, yes my boy was lost... In the mall" she said to the phone. There were dozens of police cars all lined up on the side of the rode looking for my brother. I was frightened and nervous I worried about what would happen to Dylan. Slowly walking to my room I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I punched in Sofia's number. "Yullo?" she said. "Hey Sofia. I've been thinking ...." "Bout what?" she asked. "Dylan. We should have a funeral for him" I blurted. "Oh?" Sofia said. "Call up all your friends and tell them we're having a fake funeral for my lost brother" I smiled. "Got it. How bout five o'clock tomorrow after school. Your house" she chattered. "Ok" I muttered. I hung up on her then walked outside into my backyard. Eyeing a spot of dark brown dirt I decided to have Dylan's funeral there. THIS STORY IS NO LONGER IN PROGRESS DUE TO A RUDE COMMENT. Here is comment: That was uncalled for WolfFoxCat. Watch your mouth.You will be banned if you say another thing like that. 'Note: No more rude language on Starpower. Once again, if it happens again, you will be banned. ' Category:Fantasy Category:Vampires/Werewolves